


В том числе пончики

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Исполнение заявки.





	В том числе пончики

Стив Роджерс (Капитан Америка, который ещё и “Я простой парень из Бруклина”) приехал в Башню в четверг, с одной-единственной сумкой, что означало: в Щ.И.Т.е отвратительно низкие зарплаты. Тони решил, что, может, использует эти сведения для выведения Фьюри из себя. При случае. В ближайшее время.  
А Роджерс поднялся в отведенные для него апартаменты на пятьдесят втором этаже и присвистнул:  
— Да тут можно целую роту солдат расквартировать! Это… Слишком много для меня одного.  
— Приведи девушку. Девушек. Парней. Не знаю, кого ты там предпочитаешь. Можешь всех сразу. Расквартируй себе целую роту. Если в ваше время это так называлось. Это ты ещё кровать не видел, да?  
Роджерс посмотрел на Тони как на психа (взгляд в стиле "да ты ебнулся", но более вежливый), однако промолчал.  
А в четверг спустился в общую кухню в непозволительную рань (для Тони это было поздним вечером вообще-то) с пучком какой-то зелени, быстро нарезал её в миску и скрылся. Тони успел только моргнуть ему вслед.   
Затем Тони спал, пил и ел, конструировал и не видел Роджерса дней этак… пять? Может, и все шесть. Он даже спросил у Вдовы, где это пропадает краса и гордость американского народа.  
Вдова, женщина настолько опасная, что её не кусают в парке комары, заметила, что, во-первых, Кэп скорее краса и гордость ирландского народа, во-вторых, он, по всей видимости, рисует и не спускается в общую столовую уже сутки. Ну и в-третьих: Стив нормальный человек и встает, выходит на пробежку, занимается обычными делами и ложится спать в нормальное время.  
Она так и сказала — нормальный. Наверно, поэтому Тони разозлился.  
И, разозлившись, сказал:  
— О, господи! Это он-то нормальный! Да он... Он ест траву на завтрак!  
Разумеется, в этот момент в кухню вошёл Роджерс и, нестерпимо улыбаясь, пояснил:  
— Вообще-то это латук, кресс-салат, руккола и корн. И немного горчичного масла. Очень вкусно.  
Что не улучшило ни настроения Тони, ни ситуации в целом. Он сперва хотел сказать что-нибудь оскорбительное, но слишком устал для того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь гениально оскорбительное, а на меньшее он никогда не соглашался.  
Так что… Он ретировался. 

***

Дубина, маленький трудолюбивый робот, пыхтел под тяжестью подноса.  
То есть про "пыхтел" Тони, конечно, сам додумал. Он не вводил в программы Дубины возможность изнемогать под тяжестью. Таким образом, если изнемогает — то исключительно по собственной вине.  
И, разумеется, по вине Роджерса.  
Поднос был гружен разным: например, вот кофейник. Кто теперь подает кофе в кофейниках? Кофе теперь бывает или в кружках, или глотается из колбы кофемашины прямо на ходу. Салат… из листьев салата. Десяти видов салата. Его, как считает Тони, нужно было для полной определенности ещё приправить толченым листом салата. Тосты с джемом (уже веселее). Бекон — целая горка. Омлет из сотни, наверно, яиц. С зеленью и томатами. Хороший недельный рацион.   
Может, следовало бы, пока не испортилось, направить в сиротский приют.  
И, будто Тони сами не догадался, ДЖАРВИС пояснил:  
— Привет от капитана Роджерса, сэр.

***  
Тони злился, не давая себе труда подумать, а чего он, собственно, к Роджерсу прицепился. Роджерс прекрасный сосед.  
А Тор, например, трусы свои оставил на кофейном столике в общей гостиной. Клинт однажды бегал за Тони и стрелял пластмассовыми стрелами с присосками. И попадал точно в цель, что обидно. Наташа человек вообще опасный сверх всякой меры, и потому Тони верит, когда она говорит, что однажды побреет его налысо, а он и не заметит. Про Беннера Тони вообще промолчит, потому что Беннер хорош, а Халк — совсем нет.  
Роджерс же всего лишь готовит завтраки (в том числе жарит пончики) на всех членов команды, распечатывает мотивирующие лозунги (почему ему всё ещё на рассказали про "мемы" и "баяны"?) и делает сто двадцать отжиманий в половине седьмого утра.  
Как-то однажды Тони решил, что Роджерс — идеальный говнюк, только и всего. Такие существуют, чтобы нормальные люди постоянно испытывали моральные страдания: терзались чувством собственной неполноценности и стойкой неудовлетворенностью результатами своего труда, в конце концов сходили с ума и резали вены.  
Этим объяснением Тони и удовлетворился ещё месяца на два.

***  
Миссия оказалась гадкая, мерзкая.  
Мерзость миссии (кроме продуктов животноводства, в которых все изгваздались по уши) заключалась вот в чём: оружие террористов было маркировано "Старк Индастриз". Устаревшее, модели семилетней давности, недоработанное. Но Тони его проектировал. Сам. Этими вот руками собирал промышленный образец. Тот, про который Роуди потрясенно и испуганно сказал: "Вжух. И нет человека." Вообще не смешная шутка.  
Тони был в те времена охрененно козёл и мудак. Осознание накатило уже раз в сотый, наверно, но легче со временем не делалось. Делалось тяжелее.  
Люди погибли, а у Тони желчь подкатывала к горлу и слезились глаза.  
Где-то далеко мычали испуганные коровы. Небо заволокло тяжелыми грозовыми тучами. Обещались пролиться дождём вот-вот.  
Тони стоял и не знал, как начать двигаться и жить дальше.  
И тут этот перемазанный коровьим дерьмом верзила прошлёпал к нему через лужи и канавы.  
И обнял.  
Так просто — подошёл, схватил и сжал.   
— Ничего, — сказал, — как-нибудь.  
И Тони вдруг понял, что, конечно, Роджерс не знает, чем объятия отличаются от попытки удушения. Но начать двигаться и жить сделалось возможно.

***  
Тони переделал бронеподстежку грудины костюма Кэпа. На разработку принципиально новой схемы точечного распределения силы удара ушло часов тридцать — всяко больше времени, чем потребовалось, чтобы похлопать по плечу товарища по команде.  
За сим долг Тони счёл возвращённым.   
Тони Старк не ходит в должниках.

***  
В оранжерее на крыше расцвели голубые розы — вот что обсуждалось за завтраком, большую часть которого Тони боролся со сном.   
— Утонешь в миске с хлопьями, — сказал ему Роджерс. — Шел бы ты спать. Я понимаю: у тебя поздний вечер вроде как.  
— Голубые розы? — встрепенулся Тони. — В оранжерее на крыше? Но ведь там нет оранжереи. У меня в башне вообще нет оранжерей.  
— Мисс Поттс нашла, что это замечательная идея — выращивать на крыше цветы, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Там много солнца и неба. И я вырастил голубые розы. Девушка из Северной Каролины любезно согласилась выслать черенки. На самом деле розы не голубые, а, скорее, бледно-фиолетовые...  
— О, господи! — не выдержал Тони. — А крестиком ты вышиваешь? Или носки вяжешь?   
— Э. В наше время почти все американские солдаты умели вязать. В госпиталях учили. Заняться-то было нечем, а на войне ноги в тепле — чуть не самое важное. Но лично я учился у матери.  
Тони смотрел на Роджерса во все глаза. Тогда Роджерс наконец покраснел.

***  
Наташа что-то там вбила себе в голову и теперь от нее было не отвязаться.  
То и дело заводила разговор о Роджерсе.  
Роджерс то, Роджерс сё. Можно подумать, Кэп был кумиром её несчастного советского детства.  
Роджерс красив, это Тони готов признать. Роджерс — чудо науки, и иной раз интересно, что у него в штанах. Не только ему — твиттер с ума сходит, например.  
Он спросил у ДЖАРВИСа, но тот с достоинством отказал в предоставлении фотографий из душа в том смысле, что если Тони желает исследовать этот вопрос, то должен провести все необходимые эксперименты самостоятельно, без привлечения сторонней информации.

***  
Пару (или, быть может, пару десятков) раз Тони прикрывал Роджерса на миссиях, поскольку Роджерс постоянно забывает, что не танк и нет на нем десятидюймовой брони. Впрочем, он же как тритон — если ему оторвать голову, то тут же вырастет другая!  
Тритон и ещё в некоторой степени слон — однажды он тащил на своём горбу Тони в костюме мили три.   
Тони не слишком-то нравится вспоминать, но сгорели одновременно центральный и обводной процессоры брони. Это означало, что Тони оказался в гробу — в темноте, непроглядной тишине, без возможности пошевелиться и быть услышанным. Он думал, задохнется. Или сойдет с ума. Или просто умрёт от ужаса.  
Ещё он чувствовал себя самоуверенным дураком, не предусмотревшим способа выбраться из заклинившего костюма. Но он согласен был чувствовать себя дураком, лишь бы живым!  
А Роджерс как-то разом всё понял, взвалил на плечи и побежал.   
В темноте трясло из стороны в сторону, тут важно было не выблевать завтрак, и Тони держался — не блевал и старался не думать о смерти от удушья.   
Короче, Роджерс его спас. В который раз.  
Нужно хоть в блокнот записывать. Или ДЖАРВИС пусть ведет учет навроде бухгалтерского — дебеты и кредиты.

***  
В Нью-Йорк привезли выставку, посвященную Капитану Америка. Выставили большей частью экспонаты из Смитсоновского музея, но кое-что нашлось в рассекреченных архивах, а фото Роджерса рядышком с Говардом поразило даже Тони.  
Он долго разглядывал.   
Неприятно поразило.  
Отцу тогда было чуть больше тридцати — моложе нынешнего Тони. На фотографии он смеялся, запрокинув голову и втершись плечом в Роджерса. А Роджерс выглядел счастливым. Безмятежным и счастливым, и Тони вдруг подумал, что, может, между этими двумя что-то было. Он замечает за собой в последнее время: ему неотвязно и абсурдно кажется, будто Роджерс не мог не переспать со всеми этими людьми, которые его окружали в сороковые. Не святые же они были.  
Хотя, может, святоша Кэп. Унылый и занудный.  
Нынче Роджерс тоже и улыбается, и смеётся, но не особенно весело. Не выглядит по-настоящему довольным жизнью.

***  
Дебеты и кредиты множатся, но Тони отстает как минимум на три пункта.  
Он старается изо всех сил и уже подумывает склепать Роджерсу аэробайк, но тот только отмахивается. Говорит, довольно команде и одного летуна.  
Но это было бы здорово. Капитан Америка на летучем "харлее" как воплощение всепобеждающего американского духа.

***  
Тони Старк сказал в интервью, что фон Дум — придурок, а тот принял его слова близко к сердцу. Что, разумеется, не показатель большого ума. Кто в наше время обращает внимание на то, что пишут в газетах? Он бы еще на твиттер обиделся. Или устроил истерику в инстаграме.  
Хотя. О. Точно. Дум уже устраивал истерики в инстаграме.   
Тем не менее, фон Дум, пусть и придурок, обижаться привык с размахом. А Тони заработался и как-то не сообразил, что нужно бы предпринять какие дополнительные меры безопасности.  
Не сообразил.  
Он у себя на минус первом уровне в лаборатории в кои-то веки ел, когда скорее почувствовал, чем услышал — отдаленный рокот, грохот вроде морского прибоя.  
Через несколько секунд взревела аварийная сирена, а ДЖАРВИС сказал:  
— Модель семь активирована, сэр, и будет в вашем распоряжении через минуту и сорок шесть секунд.  
— Но я не просил активировать броню. Что, чёрт возьми!..  
— Прошу вас, сэр, дайте мне договорить. Минуту назад произошло попадание взрывчатого снаряда средней мощности в верхние этажи Башни. Пострадали непосредственно посадочная площадка и оранжерея, верхний этаж поврежден в значительной степени, законсервированы этажи вплоть до девяносто пятого, с уровней девяносто четыре и ниже организована эвакуация персонала, сотрудников и жильцов.  
— Есть пострадавшие?  
— Как вам известно, ваши апартаменты в ваше отсутствие персонал из числа людей не обслуживает, только роботы…  
— Кто погиб?! — перебил Тони, подскакивая.   
— Капитан Роджерс с раннего утра рисовал виды города. Он расположил свой мольберт на посадочной площадке. Полагаю, вы должны немедленно приступить к спасательной операции.  
ДЖАРВИС такой оптимист.  
Броня как раз дошагала до лабораторий. Тони в неё впрыгнул. Чего волноваться, Роджерс ведь как тритон.

***  
Наташа по внутренней линии сказала, что отправилась за головой Дума и будет к ужину. Потом к линии подключился Коулсон и сказал, что голова — это излишне. Он урегулирует этот вопрос иначе. Но Тони ответил, что голова Дума его вполне устроит. Совершенно.  
Было месиво. Были обломки, гарь, дым. Тони нашёл простыни шёлка муга. Нашёл останки робота-горничной. ДЖАРВИС бесконечно бубнил в ухо. То велел быть осторожней, то говорил, что Роджерс, возможно, под той межкомнатной перегородкой. Или под этой. Роджерса нигде не оказывалось.  
Тони был зол и напуган, внизу ждала реанимационная бригада. Попросил отсекать от общей линии остальных Мстителей.   
Скорее всего, искал тело, разобранное на куски.  
Очень нескоро, через тридцать две минуты, нашёл.  
Не кусками.   
Удивительно, но Роджерс ещё дышал.

***  
Роджерс открыл глаза.  
Тони не был уверен, что тот понимает, где находится: в Роджерса влили столько наркотиков, что, наверно, у него в голове ангелы на арфах бренчат и беленькие овечки на облачках летают.  
Но всё же сказал:  
— Я тебе там задолжал три спасения. Так вот, долг отдан.   
Роджерс медленно моргнул.  
— Ты был похож на бифштекс. Совсем не прожаренный. Мерзкое зрелище.  
Роджерс ещё раз моргнул.  
— Ладно, — хрипло пробормотал. — Три спасения… засчитываю. Но вот пончики ты мне никогда не отработаешь.  
Тони подумал: и вправду, пончики каждое утро. Свежие, мягкие, пышные. Сглотнул.  
Пончики, голубые розы, городские пейзажи и вязаные носки. Кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка такая размазня.  
— Ну да. Это верно. За пончики я тебе по гроб должен.   
Роджерс слепо протянул относительно целую правую руку. Тони послушно сжал его ладонь.   
— Подумаю об этом позже, — прошептал Роджерс, закрывая глаза.  
Ага. Позже. Тони подождёт.


End file.
